<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lulu Galore 2020 Día 11: Tormenta by Piensodemasiado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413024">Lulu Galore 2020 Día 11: Tormenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado'>Piensodemasiado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El capitán parecía un verdadero ángel caído desde dónde se dedicaba a ajustar los nudos de las velas en el mástil central del Delight. Ascot “El Mentiroso” Carlisle, como se le conocía a largo de la costa este, era el pirata más desquiciado que Dunton había tenido el placer de conocer. Ascot sonreía de oreja a oreja a las olas como si las retara a volcar la nave y dejarlos tirados en mitad del océano para que el frío y la tormenta se rifaran sus muertes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lulu Galore 2020 Día 11: Tormenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tormenta llegó al caer la noche.</p><p>El Delight surcaba las rabiosas olas como alma que lleva el diablo en medio de aquel infierno de viento y lluvia. Más de la mitad de los faroles que alumbraban la cubierta se habían apagado, por lo que sólo los relámpagos iluminaban aquella noche la oscura madera del navío. La tripulación se movía frenética tratando de mantener la nave bajo control, además hacer el inhumano esfuerzo de intentar mantener la cena en sus estómagos (una tarea que varios de los piratas ya había fallado, por desgracia). </p><p>Dunton Marlowe no había sido más que otro marinero hasta hacía unas horas, y sin embargo allí estaba, encargado de un timón que parecía tener vida propia. El joven pirata se había visto obligado a tomar el mando de la dirección del navío a falta de un maestre en condiciones (Rosalie, la experimentada maestra de navegación que normalmente se ocuparía de una tarea tan ardua como aquella, estaba en la enfermería con altas fiebres provocadas por la infección de una herida que había recibido en el último asalto), y, francamente, Dunton no sentía que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo. A pesar de estar usando toda la fuerza de sus jóvenes brazos, el chico apenas tenía tiempo de corregir el rumbo del Delight entre golpe y golpe de las olas, y su corazón latía desbocado de pánico ante la posibilidad de volcar.</p><p>- ¡Moveos, muchachos! – La ronca voz del capitán resonó desde el cielo para que todos los hombres la oyeran a pesar de los truenos - ¡Cómo vea a alguno de vosotros, ratas cobardes, descuidar sus tareas durante un segundo, haré que hasta el último hombre del barco camine por la tabla antes del alba!</p><p>El capitán parecía un verdadero ángel caído desde dónde se dedicaba a ajustar los nudos de las velas en el mástil central del Delight. Ascot “El Mentiroso” Carlisle, como se le conocía a largo de la costa este, era el pirata más desquiciado que Dunton había tenido el placer de conocer. Vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, y con la oscura cabellera trenzada descuidadamente a su espalda, Ascot caminaba por las vigas del mástil con el equilibrio de un gato callejero, y se deslizaba por los cabos como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo (quizás era el caso), incluso en medio de aquella vil tormenta. Sus palabras siempre sonaban como si el propio mar amplificara su voz, y sus amenazas, aunque completamente falsas, servían para motivar a su tripulación.</p><p>No hacía tanto tiempo que Dunton se había unido a la tripulación del Delight, y sin embargo, confiaría en las dotes de El Mentiroso como capitán hasta si decidía llevarlos al fin del mundo. Pero aunque ese fuera el caso, Dunton no podía negar que la eterna sonrisa del capitán le inquietaba. Ascot sonreía de oreja a oreja a las olas como si las retara a volcar la nave y dejarlos tirados en mitad del océano para que el frío y la tormenta se rifaran sus muertes.</p><p>- ¡Marlowe!</p><p>Dunton pegó un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su capitán junto a su oído.</p><p>- ¿Sí, capitán? – vociferó para que su voz se escuchara a través del viento. Trató de sonar tranquilo, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran exactamente como se sentía: como un niño aterrorizado.</p><p>Ascot levantó una ceja, como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera percatado del estado en el que se encontraba su subalterno. Antes de que Dunton pudiera decir nada más, una de las grandes manos del capitán cubría la suya, ayudándolo a aguantar la potencia con la que el timón luchaba por liberarse. Un golpe especialmente violento sacudió el navío en ese instante, por lo que Dunton tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes durante los instantes que duró el vaivén. Solo cuando el Delight pareció recobrar el rumbo, se percató el joven de que no solo el capitán apretaba su mano con fuerza, sino que había dirigido su otra mano a su cintura, estabilizándolo notoriamente durante el impacto.</p><p>- Está haciendo un buen trabajo, Marlowe – dijo el capitán casi contra su oído, antes de separarse -, continúe así y tendré que replantearme seriamente ascenderlo a segundo maestre cuando todo esto haya acabado.</p><p>El capitán finalizó con una torcida sonrisa y un guiño burlón, antes de bajar de un salto las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta para seguir gritando órdenes en medio de aquel desorden.</p><p>Dunton sabía que aquel no era el momento, y que debía centrar toda su atención en dirigir la nave, y sin embargo, no podía negar que ahora su corazón latiese desbocado por una razón bien diferente a la infame tormenta. Allí estaba la tripulación, enfrentándose a la que era sin duda una de las peores tormentas con las que había tenido que lidiar el Delight, y Dunton solo podía pensar en ojos oscuros y sonrisas torcidas. La burla que parecía exudar su capitán hacia los mismos elementos era algo tan loco y tan fuera de lugar, que casi daba a Dunton ganas de echarse a reír en medio de aquel caos mortal.</p><p>Se preguntó si aquel airado mar seria siquiera comparable al torbellino de pasiones que despertaba en su interior el capitán cada vez que le miraba de esa manera, o cada vez que sus manos acababan en sitios en los que ninguno de los otros subalternos eran tocados. Y entonces Dunton Marlowe tuvo una epifanía.</p><p>Si no le mataba hoy la tormenta, lo haría Ascot Carlisle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>